


Proof

by luvsanime02



Series: Kinktober 2018 [23]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Introspection, Kinktober 2018, Language, M/M, Post-Series, Scars, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Heero and Trowa both have scars, are both survivors.





	Proof

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 23rd Kinktober prompt: scars (1x3).

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Proof** by luvsanime02

########

Heero’s never cared very much about his scars. Or at all, really. He’s had what most people would call a hard life, and he has the scars all over his body as proof. Proof that he’s alive, that he’s lived this long. 

Trowa has scars, too. Heero likes to examine them, sometimes. Likes to run his fingers over the burn marks on his back, likes to kiss the shrapnel punctures when he’s fucking Trowa from behind. Likes to see Trowa shiver underneath him as he presses deep inside and fucks him slowly.

Heero runs his tongue along one particular long scar on Trowa’s back. It’s from a knife wound, Heero knows, but Trowa doesn’t remember what happened to him. He just knows that he was young when it happened. Heero can relate. A lot of the scars and burns on his hands and fingers are from when he was young, too. 

Trowa’s said before that he can’t feel anything along the scar, but he always knows when Heero’s touching that specific spot on his back. A tingling sensation occurs in his fingers and toes, and Trowa moans at the light contact. Heero presses forward again, pushing inside of Trowa with long, slow thrusts that Trowa never admits are his favorite. 

He likes to feel everything. Still has too many nightmares of darkness and numbness, and so Trowa savors all sensations now. Heero enjoys running his hands along Trowa’s back and down to his ass, squeezing and spreading apart his cheeks so that Heero can watch his cock disappear into that tight heat. He likes to see Trowa react to Heero’s touch, how he arches into the gentle touches, eager for more contact.

When Heero’s bottoming, he likes it hard and fast, has no patience to be fucked slowly, which Trowa teases him about. He just needs to feel Trowa against him sometimes, feel like he’s being anchored in the present moment. Trowa, however, prefers this. Prefers softness. He’s had too little real kindness in his life so far.

Heero doesn’t really care about kindness, not when compared to sincerity, but he has no problems with fucking Trowa like this. He loves to make Trowa happy, loves his quiet pleasure while they’re having sex. Loves the moans that Trowa just can’t keep inside because he’s feeling too much.

Heero pulls out of Trowa, watching as Trowa’s muscles clench around him, trying to keep him inside, and then Heero waits a moment, lightly teasing him, before he enters Trowa again, angling his hips to hit just the right spot to make Trowa’s back bow perfectly. 

It’s quiet and tender, these moments, and Heero falls into a slow rhythm, pressing as deep inside of Trowa as he can go, wanting to give him what he needs. Wanting them both to feel this.

When Trowa starts stroking himself, Heero knows that he’s close and he lets himself go, lets the orgasm that’s been building up in him consume his body, and he shudders, the pleasure almost too good. Nothing else feels like this. Nothing else could break someone apart as easily as giving them something this good. People will do anything to feel like this.

Trowa just wants Heero to feel this pleasure too, and so he lets the wave take him under. Lets them both fall over the edge, hears Trowa cry out underneath him and leans down, wrapping Trowa in his arms, scars and all.

Both of them have scars, and both of them are survivors, and both of them understand that some prices are worth paying for moments like this. Just the two of them here, together. That’s worth any amount of scars, in Heero’s opinion.


End file.
